Fragmentos da Memória
by naru misato-san
Summary: Quando a caixa de Pandora desaparece misterisamente, uma amazona sem passado que diz estar recebendo mensagens da Deusa Hera aparece para mexer com o passado de Ikki. cap 9 on
1. Prólogo

Fragmentos da Memória

_Prólogo_

- Ikki.... Ikki... você tem que suportar isso!! Não desista ikki!!!

- Não... não, Esmeralda!!! Não!!! – gritou Ikki levantando-se subitamente de sua cama. Parece que ele não havia tido um sonho muito confortável e estava suando por todo o corpo.

Levantou-se e decidiu ir olhar a cidade pela janela de seu minúsculo apartamento em Tókio. Apesar da grandiosidade e das luzes, contava-se nos dedos os automóveis que passavam pela avenida principal.

Shun dormia profundamente na parte de cima do beliche. Havia chegado de um longo passeio romântico com June e chegou muito exausto. Haviam ido ao parque de diversões, cinema e à noite um jantar romântico num restaurante. Tudo bem que o que eles ganhavam de salário como cavaleiros não era muito, mas Shun havia economizado muito dinheiro para esse passeio com a amazona que ele tanto amava.

Já havia passado cinco anos desde que derrotaram o poderoso Hades, o deus do Submundo e o mundo estava passando por uma relativa paz.

- "Já estou começando a perder a forma..." – pensou Ikki rindo logo em seguida, mas ele realmente se preocupava com os freqüentes sonhos que ele estava tendo com Esmeralda, o grande amor de sua vida que teve a vida tirada estupidamente pelo seu próprio pai. Seria um aviso ou apenas um pesadelo sem nenhum significado?

Ikki decidiu por uma camisa e andar por aí em plena madrugada. Pôs uma jaqueta de couro preta, meteu as mãos nos bolsos e se pôs a andar por aí, na esperança que aparecesse algo (ou alguém) que pudesse curar esse sentimento de solidão. E após andar umas quadras, achou o que procurava. Uma companhia de 1,70, ruiva que usava roupas extremamente ousadas.

- E aí, bonitão? 'Tá afim'? – perguntou a moça que segurava em uma de suas mãos uma pequena bolsa.

- Na verdade... sim. – respondeu o cavaleiro com um sorriso malicioso

- São 1290 ienesaproximadamente 25 reais... serviço completo... – disse a mulher

- Feito. – respondeu Ikki no ato

- Meu AP é aqui atrás.

A mulher puxou Ikki pela jaqueta, rumo ao pequeno quarto que servia de abrigo para a mulher que ganhava a vida vendendo o próprio corpo. Ikki precisava esfriar a cabeça, afinal todos os cavaleiros tinham uma namorada ou estavam apaixonados. O cavaleiro de Fênix precisava fechar essa cicatriz aberta. Seu grande amor estava morto. Foi deixando-se levar pelas mãos ágeis (e hábeis) da mulher em seu peito e descendo pelo abdômen. Fechou os olhos para sentir aquelas mãos tocarem onde ele realmente queria, mas ao fazer isso a primeira imagem que veio em sua mente foi a da doce Esmeralda sorrindo inocentemente.

- Não! – disse Ikki abrindo os olhos

- O que foi? Fiz algo de errado? – perguntou confusa

- Não... não foi você. – respondeu Ikki enquanto levantava e colocava de volta a sua jaqueta – o problema é comigo. Desculpe por fazer você perder tempo.

Ikki puxou de seu bolso uma quantia de 619 ienes, o que vale mais ou menos 12 reais e entregou a mulher que ficou bastante grata.

- Muito obrigada, você é muito bom. Quando precisar de mim, estarei aqui... e vou fazer de graça... – e piscou um olho

Fênix continuou sério e foi embora. Olhou em seu relógio e já era 5 da manhã. O céu estava um pouco mais claro e algumas pessoas já começavam a andar pelas ruas. Ikki estava descalço e usava apenas a jaqueta de couro e sua inseparável calça jeans.

- "Estou fora de forma, e preciso de roupas novas."

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, Shun ainda babava em seu travesseiro com uma expressão muito feliz. Devia estar tendo um ótimo sonho e Ikki invejava aquilo. Desejava de todo o coração que Esmeralda não tivesse morrido.

- "Não vou desistir Esmeralda... assim como você me pediu, eu não irei desistir..." – dirigiu-se novamente para a janela e contemplou o nascer do sol. – "Queria tanto poder te mostrar o quanto é belo o nascer do sol aqui em Tókio...

Ikki mau percebeu que enquanto perambulava pela cidade de madrugada, alguém o estava observando. O seguiu por todo o caminho por ele traçado e Ikki sequer conseguiu sentir seu cosmo.

De repente, o telefone toca e na linha estava Saori com uma voz muito aflita.

- Ikki, venha para a fundação rápido!! Os outros estão a caminho!

- O que aconteceu, Srtª Saori?! – perguntou assustado

- Não há como explicar por telefone! Venha com o seu irmão para cá, é urgente!!!

- Estamos a caminha Atena!! – respondeu Ikki desligando o telefone em seguida "Parece que as férias terminaram!!!" sorriu o cavaleiro

Continua...


	2. Reencontros

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 01 – reencontros

Após cinco anos de paz no mundo, parece que mais uma vez ele estava sendo ameaçado por forças malignas. Saori Kido, a deusa Athena, havia convocado os seus cinco cavaleiros fieis que estavam seguindo as suas vidas nessas longas férias.

Ikki e Shun chegaram na mansão kido e foram hostilmente recebidos por Tatsume, como de costume.

- Ah, até que enfim você chegou, seu vândalo!! – disse Tatsume ao ver os dois cavaleiros parados a porta, esperando para serem atendidos.

Ikki nunca escondeu o ódio que sentia por Tatsume, e como num movimento espontâneo, agarrou o mordomo pelo colarinho e ameaçando esmurra-lo.

- Escuta, eu não sou mais uma criança que você costumava bater!!! Estou esperando pelo dia em que vou poder te arrebentar, te amarrar de cabeça para baixo e bater em você com uma vara de bambu!

- Ikki... – disse Shun segurando o braço do irmão – tenha calma, não viemos aqui para isso...

Ikki joga Tatsume que cai por trás do sofá.

- Moleque insolente! – gritou – quem você pensa que é?! Um simples cavaleiro subordinado à deusa Athena!!!

Dessa vez Ikki não perdoou e golpeou Tatsume com força.

- Não sou subordinado de ninguém.

- Uau! Dessa vez ele mereceu!! – disse Seya sorrindo, como sempre com um ar de deboche e infantil – eu também teria feito isso!

- Seya!!! – sorriu Shun ao ver seu companheiro de batalhas – desde quando você chegou?

- Há cinco minutos... recebi o telefonema de Saori ontem à noite e tive que deixar o santuário às pressas... – respondeu Seya

Novamente a campainha toca. Os três cavaleiros de bronze ficam de olho na porta.

- Shiryu!!! – disse Seya alegre

- E então? Como vocês estão? – perguntou Shiryu – O que houve com Tatsume?!

- Ikki deu uma boa lição nele... – riu Seya seguido por Shun

- Como andam você e Shunrei? Desculpe por não ter comparecido ao seu casamento, mas eu estive na ilha da rainha da morte... – disse Ikki

- Nós estamos muito bem! – sorriu Shiryu ao lembrar de Shunrei – vamos ter um filho!

- Mas já?! – perguntam os três ao mesmo tempo

- Mas não tem nem um ano que se casaram!!! – disse Shun

- Ah, mas essa relação de vocês já pegava fogo há muito tempo não é?! – disse Ikki tentando animar mais o seu astral, mas não foi muito engraçado. Shiryu era um rapaz muito fechado, não gostava desse tipo de brincadeira, ainda mais quando envolvia sua amada Shunrei.

- Não foi muito engraçado Ikki... – disse Shun quebrando o silencio momentâneo depois que Ikki disse aquela bobagem.

Mas ele tinha razão. Shiryu e Shunrei moravam juntos mesmo antes de casarem e claro que muitas vezes a paixão falou mais alto... bem mais alto.

- Bom, ela está grávida de 3 meses e estamos muito felizes! – continuou Shiryu – o mestre ancião está tomando conta dela!

- Como se precisasse... – completou Shun

Todos riram.

- Também quero rir!

- Hyoga!!! – exclamou Shun

- O Japão é muito quente, não é? – perguntou Hyoga num tom de brincadeira enquanto se abanava com um pedaço de papel

- Nossa Hyoga!!! Como você está bronzeado!! – ironizou Seya enquanto observava a palidez do amigo

- Pois é, é verão na Sibéria! – disse Hyoga sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira

Ikki escolheu um canto na parede e ficou encostado de braços cruzados. Todos riam e matavam as saudades.

- Vocês repararam como Seya cresceu? – perguntou Shiryu – está até um pouquinho mais musculoso!

- Isso é patético... – disse Ikki bufando – estamos esperando há mais de meia hora e nada da Senhorita Saori!! Ela nos liga às pressas, nos fazem sair de casa correndo para nos dar um chá de cadeira!!

- Ikki, ela deve estar se preparando para nos receber! – justificou Shun

- Não fale assim da Srtª Saori! – brigou Tatsume

- Ah Tatsume, cale essa boca! – disse Seya

- Ah, voltou da Grécia ainda mais respondão, seu moleque!!!

- Chega Tatsume! – disse uma voz feminina vindo das escadas

Seya quase teve um "peripaque" ao ver como Saori havia mudado. Estava mais crescida, mais desenvolvida, sempre com aquele ar de "princesinha intocável". Seu vestido branco agora ganhara um pouco mais de decote e menos babados.

- Sa... Sa... Sa... – gaguejou Seya – A... A...

- Senhorita "Sassá", há quanto tempo! – brincou Hyoga

Ao ver Saori Seya sentiu seu coração explodir. Suas palavras não conseguiram sair de sua boca. Como ela havia mudado, agora tinha 18 anos e estava em plena forma.

- Venham comigo, preciso mostrar uma coisa a vocês... – disse Saori séria

Continua...


	3. Surge o Mau

_Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo (juntamente com o prólogo) da minha fic que está cheia de mistério... nesse capítulo vocês vão ver o inesperado encontro de Ikki com Rubi... leiam logo!! _

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 02 – surge o mau

Saori levou os cavaleiros para a sala dos monitores em sua mansão, onde funcionava a fundação Kido.

- O que?! A caixa sumiu?! – perguntou Shiryu assustado – como isso foi acontecer?

- Não se sabe. – respondeu Saori – segundo Pandora, ela estava em seu pedestal quando uma luz a envolveu e em questão de segundos ela desapareceu.

- A caixa de Pandora... – disse Ikki – nela contém todo o mau do mundo, não é?

- Sim, se ela for aberta liberará um demônio... – disse Saori – temos que recuperar essa caixa antes que essa notícia chegue aos ouvidos dos mau-intencionados...

- Claro que temos que fazer isso, mas como vamos começar a procurar? – perguntou Shun confuso

- Há uma pista... Macedônia... – disse Saori – há relatos que foi visto uma "estrela cadente" caindo sobre o mar negro...

- Sim, mas no mar negro teríamos que visitar todos os países que são banhados por ele... – contestou Shiryu

- Mas os relatos vieram da Macedônia – insistiu Saori – teremos que partir o quanto antes... se não conseguirmos a caixa pode ser o fim do mundo!

- Claro! Quando partimos? – perguntou Seya

- Amanhã mesmo. Hoje vocês podem preparar suas coisas para a viajem. – disse Saori

- Bom, não há problema se formos hoje... quanto antes começarmos melhor! – disse Hyoga

- Eu preciso... me despedir da June! – disse Shun – Só isso!

- Olha, Shun está namorando!! – brincou Seya – que legal!

- É, depois que a lei das máscaras foi abolida, tudo ficou mais fácil, posso olhar nos olhos dela o tempo inteiro... – sorriu

- Eu que o diga, não agüentava de curiosidade de ver o rosto da Seika! – disse Seya

- De quem? – perguntou Hyoga

- Marin... – respondeu Seya – o nome dela é Seika! Ela é a minha irmã!

- Ah, é verdade... havia esquecido! – sorriu Hyoga sem graça

- Falando nela, como ela está? – perguntou Shiryu

- Está bem até demais! Finalmente Aiória e ela assumiram o que sentiam pelo outro...

- Isso é muito bom! – disse Saori sorrindo

- Shina... bom, ela não muda... só mudou de lado e não está mais tão má como era, mas continua a mesma!

- Ela agora não precisa mais te matar! – gargalhou Hyoga

- Bom, já que vocês estão preparados, partiremos ainda hoje, tudo bem?

- Claro Saori, só preciso me despedir da June, já disse... – respondeu Shun

- Eu preciso pegar umas coisas também antes de ir... – disse Ikki – mas é rápido, até as dez da manhã estaremos por aqui... – concluiu olhando para o relógio que ainda marcava 7 da manhã.

- Só isso?! – reclamou Shun – Preciso de mais tempo!!!

- Bom, vamos partir às 2 da tarde. Esteja aqui, Shun! – advertiu Saori

- Legal, dá pra almoçar com ela! – sorriu Shun

- A caixa sumiu? Como assim? – perguntou June

- Não sabemos, apenas sumiu... – respondeu Shun

- Eu quero ajudar vocês! Deixe-me ir! Poderei ajuda-los! – pediu June

- Não sei se pode, você não é protetora da deusa Athena...

- Mas poderei ajudar também! Não quero me separar de você Shun... – disse June abraçando Shun

- Bom, ajuda nunca é demais, não é? Falaremos com Saori! – sorriu Shun beijando a namorada

Durante todo o caminho de ida para casa, Ikki sentiu que estava sendo seguido por alguém. Desconfiado, andava pelas ruas olhando para todos os lados. Desviou do caminho de sua casa, atraindo o seguidor para uma rua deserta.

- Vamos, mostre sua cara!!! Quem está me seguindo?!

A figura se movia rapidamente e Ikki olhava desorientado e um pouco assustado.

- Vamos, seja homem e me enfrente!!!

- Se eu pelo menos fosse um homem... – disse uma voz feminina

- Uma amazona!!! – exclamou Ikki

- hahaha, acertou... – disse com uma voz maligna

A amazona pára na frente dele.

- Mas... "essa voz..." quem é você?!

- Preparado para morrer, fênix?! – disse a amazona que usava uma roupa azul por baixo de sua armadura

- Por que você está de máscara?

- Não te interessa... Sou Rubi, de Mariposa!!

- Mari... Mariposa?! – o cavaleiro caiu na gargalhada – você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? Por que não vai para casa lavar calcinhas?

Com isso ele foi golpeado antes mesmo que desse conta. O soco o fez voar por alguns metros.

- Não me subestime...

O cavaleiro de fênix levantou-se rapidamente.

- Você está louca? – disse Ikki passando a mão em sua boca para ver se estava com sangue – tudo bem, vou lutar com você... e sem armadura!!!

Rubi começou atacando enquanto Ikki se esquivava o máximo que conseguia. Mas os golpes começaram a ficar cada vez mais rápidos e imperceptíveis e ela conseguiu golpeá-lo no estomago, e em seguida começou uma seqüência de golpes que deixou o cavaleiro sem ter como se esquivar.

- "Essa técnica... essa forma de golpear..." – pensou Ikki enquanto se levantava – não gosto de bater em mulheres, mas serei obrigado a fazer isso!!!

Fênix começou uma seqüência de golpes, mas não conseguia acertar nenhum.

- "Droga, devo mesmo estar fora de forma!!!" – pensou enquanto tentava (em vão) acertar seu oponente. Ela era mesmo muito rápida.

Então ele finalmente conseguiu golpeá-la no rosto fazendo a mascara trincar por inteiro. Rubi desesperou-se e apelou:

- GOLPE FANTASMA!!!! – gritou a amazona

- O que?!?! Golpe fantasma?!?!?!

Já era tarde e ela já havia aplicado o golpe que atravessou o cérebro de Ikki.

Continua...

_No Próximo capítulo..._

_- Souberam do sumiço de Jabu? – perguntou June_

_- Jabu desapareceu? – perguntou Seya – como?!_

_- Andou apanhando de mulher, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga_

_- Foi muito estranho... as técnicas que ela usava..._

_- Como ela era? – perguntou June – há muitas amazonas por aqui, pode ser que eu conheça..._

_- Se chamava Rubi... era loira e usava mascara à moda antiga... – respondeu Ikki_

_June fica pensativa._

_- Ah sim, diversas vezes foi presa por mau comportamento e por tentar matar Ártemis._


	4. O sonho de Ikki

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 03 –

Seya, Hyoga e Shiryu estavam com Saori na mansão e o pégasu estava devorando o lanche que ela havia mandado servir.

- Shun, June! – disse Hyoga ao ver que os casal entrara na sala

- Bom, achamos a porta aberta, Saori... – explicou Shun

- Tudo bem! Sentem-se! June quer chá? – perguntou Saori cordialmente

- Não, muito obrigada! – respondeu June sorrindo

- A que devo sua visita? – perguntou Athena

- Estou me convocando a ir para a Macedônia com vocês! – disse June

- O que?! – estranhou Shiryu

- Shiryu, eu sou uma amazona! Quero proteger o nosso planeta também! Não posso ver essa situação de braços cruzados! – explicou June

- Ela está certa, Saori! – disse Seya com a boca toda suja de chantily – acho que será bom mais alguém! Uma ajuda nunca é demais!

- Tudo bem, Pandora avisou que estaria nos esperando no hotel onde ficaremos hospedados.

- Pandora estará lá? – perguntou Hyoga

- Sim, claro! Ela era a responsável pela caixa! – respondeu Saori dando um gole no seu chá

- Souberam do sumiço de Jabu? – perguntou June

- Jabu desapareceu? – perguntou Seya – como?!

- Não sei, da ultima vez que foi visto ele estava em seu carro com a armadura no porta-malas... – respondeu June

- Será que tem a ver com a caixa? Ele soube do sumiço? – perguntou Shun

- Quando a caixa sumiu? – perguntou Seya

Saori ficou calada.

- Que burrice minha... esqueci de perguntar isso a Pandora! Ela parecia tão aflita! – respondeu Saori meio sem graça

- Ikki!! Vem aqui!! – disse Esmeralda sorrindo e correndo como se quisesse mostrar algo para ele

- Esmeralda, espera!! – respondeu Ikki também sorrindo e correndo atrás dela. Os dois estavam na ilha.

- Veja só isso! – disse Esmeralda parando em frente a um enorme abismo de onde eles podiam ver o sol se por no mar.

- É mesmo lindo... – respondeu Ikki segurando uma das mãos da garota que tanto amava

- Perfeito para o que eu quero fazer... – depois que disse, Esmeralda o beijou fortemente quando de repente uma voz maligna quebra o encanto do beijo.

- Esmeralda sua idiota!!! O que você está fazendo?!

- M-mestre!!! – disse Ikki amedrontado

- Papai!!!

O cruel homem lançou toda sua fúria num golpe que perfurou o peito de Esmeralda e fazendo ela cair do abismo.

- NÃO ESMERALDA!! – gritou Ikki, mas era tarde e sua amada havia caído no abismo. Em suas mãos estava o sangue dela que havia espirrado sobre o seu corpo enquanto o mestre gargalhava.

Ikki acorda totalmente desorientado e olha em sua volta. Estava na rua deserta na qual havia confrontado com Rubi, de Mariposa. O sonho foi muito real, ele ficou um pouco tonto e o gosto do beijo que havia dado em Esmeralda ainda estava em sua boca.

- Sua... desgraçada, cadê você?! ... o golpe fantasma, mas como?

Mas não havia mais ninguém no local. De cima de um edifício ela observava o cavaleiro levantar e ir embora.

- "Ele é bem forte... mas nem tanto..." – pensou enquanto recolhia os pedaços de sua máscara que estava toda quebrada.

Ikki cambaleou até chegar em seu apartamento, onde a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar toda a sua roupa e entrar no chuveiro.

- "Vamos Esmeralda, o que sua alma tem a me dizer? O que você quer me dizer com esses sonhos?" – pensava enquanto a água quente descia pelo seu corpo forte com cicatrizes que conseguiu nas suas lutas infernais. Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar do sorriso dela, que o fazia sentir bem naquele inferno na terra. Depois do sorriso, a expressão agonizante que tomou conta do seu rosto no dia de sua morte.

- "E eu nem pude te salvar..."

Exatamente na hora do almoço, Ikki chega na mansão Kido. Seu rosto estava com alguns hematomas dos socos que havia levado, mas nada de muito grave.

- Ikki, andou brigando na rua? – perguntou Shun

- Uma amazona doida me pegou desprevenido...

Seya pôs-se a gargalhar acompanhado pelos outros.

- Andou apanhando de mulher, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga

- Foi muito estranho... – Ikki não sorria, estava pensativo demais – as técnicas que ela usava...

- Como ela era? – perguntou June – há muitas amazonas por aqui, pode ser que eu conheça...

- Se chamava Rubi... era loira e usava mascara à moda antiga... – respondeu Ikki

June fica pensativa.

- Pode ser estrangeira... – disse Saori – nunca ouvi falar...

- Sim, é estrangeira!! – afirmou June num estalo – ela é grega!

- Grega? – perguntou Seya que havia se distraído com as curvas do vestido de Saori durante a conversa – quem é grega?

- Rubi, de Mariposa... – respondeu June – você nunca ouviu falar?

- Ah sim, diversas vezes foi presa por mau comportamento e por tentar matar Ártemis. – respondeu Seya com um tom de reprovação

- E como ela veio bater aqui? – perguntou Ikki

Seya deu de ombros.

- Ela vivia fugindo... vivia falando de conquistar o mundo, etc...

- Bom, ela dizia ser a reencarnação da Deusa Hera... vê se pode uma coisa dessa... – gargalhou June – uma amazona...

- Bom, o que ela queria com você, Ikki? – perguntou Shun

- Como eu vou saber? Ela me conhecia, me chamou pelo nome e também por "fênix" e eu estava sem armadura... o mais estranho foram as técnicas usadas por ela, muito parecida com as minhas e... ela sabe usar o "golpe fantasma"...

- O que?! O golpe fantasma?!?! – perguntou Shun – como?!?!

- Não sei, essa técnica só era utilizada pelo meu mestre.... – Ikki ficou pensativo – tenho suspeitas de que ela também é da Ilha da Rainha da Morte...

- Será? – perguntou Shun surpreso

Continua...

_No próximo capítulo..._

_- "Shunrei, me proteja, ore por mim e proteja nosso filho..."_

_- "Shiryu, orarei para que você volte bem..." – pensou Shunrei acariciando seu ventre._

_- Vamos Ikki!! A Macedônia nos espera!!! – disse Seya empolgado_

_- Vamos... – respondeu Ikki desapontado_

_- Seya... Você acha que eu estou mais bonita? – perguntou Saori_

_- C-como assim?!?!_

_- Notei que você não parou de me olhar... principalmente nos meus seios... – disse Saori se aproximando da boca dele – eu quero você agora... – e o beijou ardorosamente_


	5. O vôo parte 1

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 04 – a viagem

Agora uma dúvida pairava sobre a cabeça de Ikki. Quem seria aquela amazona que o atacou? O que ela queria dele? Estava quase certo que ela vinha da Ilha onde ele ganhou a sua armadura de bronze.

- Vamos senhorita Saori? – perguntou Tatsume segurando as malas

- O que? Ele também vai? – perguntou Seya desapontado

- Você está cansado de saber que Tatsume sempre me acompanha nas viagens. – respondeu Saori

- Ah... tudo bem então... – retrucou Seya

- Estou tão feliz que vou com você, Shun! – disse June

- Também estou muito feliz, June! – sorriu Shun

Shiryu estava calado. De repente ele teve um mau pressentimento. Após tantos anos ele teve medo que tivesse perdido as suas habilidades, mesmo com os incessantes treinos no Monte dos Cinco Picos Antigos.

- "Shunrei, me proteja, ore por mim e proteja nosso filho..."

Shunrei sentiu o cosmo de Shiryu chamando por ela.

- Mestre, o Shiryu ele... – disse Shunrei

- Não se preocupe com ele, Shunrei... Shiryu sabe se cuidar muito bem, ele só está um pouco inseguro...

- "Shiryu, orarei para que você volte bem..." – pensou Shunrei acariciando seu ventre.

Agora os cinco cavaleiros de Athena estavam chegando no aeroporto de Tókio onde tomariam o avião particular de Saori para irem à Macedônia. Todos estavam ansiosos para verem o que iriam encontrar por lá.

- Eu estive parado faz um tempão, será que a minha corrente ainda me reconhece? – brincou Shun

- Nem me fale, eu já havia me esquecido do peso dessa caixa... – disse Seya se referindo a caixa em que guardavam a armadura

Eles já estavam na porta do aeroporto quando Ikki sentiu que estava sendo novamente seguido. Então olhou por todos os lados e viu uma sombra se escondendo em cima do aeroporto.

- Ikki!!! Aonde você vai?! – perguntou Shun ao ver o irmão saltando para o telhado

Seya foi atrás e ao chegarem lá, já não havia mais ninguém.

- Muito bom, Ikki fizemos papel de palhaços aqui! – sorriu Seya puxando Ikki pelo braço – o que veio fazer?

- Pensei ter visto alguém por aqui... – disse Ikki pulando de volta ao chão

- O que foi Seya? – perguntou Hyoga – havia alguma coisa no telhado?

- Não... – respondeu Seya

Ikki apenas passou pelos companheiros e dirigiu-se ao portão de embarque. Ao aproximar-se do portão ele viu algo que o deixou assustado e confuso. Uma mulher loira de aproximadamente 1,65m estava de costas conversando com o balconista. Era incrível a semelhança dela. Ele não pode acreditar e foi aos poucos se aproximando da moça.

- "Esme... Esmer..." – tentava pensar ele enquanto se aproximava, esticando a sua mão com a pretensão de tocar o ombro dela – "Ikki, seu imbecil... você está ficando maluco?"

- Ikki, vamos, o que está fazendo?! – perguntou Hyoga

- Vamos Ikki!! A Macedônia nos espera!!! – disse Seya empolgado

- Vamos... – respondeu Ikki desapontado

- "Macedônia, né? Muito bem, cavaleiro de fênix, nos veremos por lá..." – pensou a moça, que era nada menos que a tal amazona Rubi, disfarçada... ou melhor, sem a armadura.

No avião, Shiryu estava estranho, sentado na sua poltrona olhando fixamente para um ponto imaginário, Hyoga estava conversando com Shun e Ikki estava debruçado no encosto da poltrona de Hyoga prestando atenção na conversa.

Seya estava na janela, ao lado de Saori. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, ele não conseguia parar de admira-la.

- Seya... – disse Saori quebrando o silencio

- Hã?! F-fale Saori! – respondeu encabulado

- Você acha que eu estou mais bonita?

- C-como assim?!?!

- Notei que você não parou de me olhar... principalmente nos meus seios...

- N-não!!! Eu juro que não estava mal intencionado, eu apenas... reparei que você não usava vestido... QUERO DIZER!!! Não usava aquele vestido infantil que usava antes... – respondeu Seya tropeçando nas palavras

Saori tomou a mão de Seya.

- Então era só isso?

- Sa... Sa... Sa...

- Você cresceu, está um homem... ainda mais bonito...

- Você também está linda... mudou demais desde a ultima vez que nos vimos...

- Muita coisa mudou... – Saori levou a mão dele ao seu seio direito.

- O que deu em você?! Alguém pode ver!!!

- Ninguém vai ver, Seya... – disse Saori se aproximando da boca dele – eu quero você agora... – e o beijou ardorosamente

Continua...


	6. O vôo parte 2

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 05 –

Seya mal podia crer no que estava acontecendo com ele. Aquele momento era excitante demais para ele. Havia um misto de desejo e medo de que fossem vistos pelos demais, mas estava se deixando levar. Saori o beijava cada vez mais e seus lábios passavam pelo seu pescoço.

- Seya... – sussurrou Saori

- Diga, Saori.... – respondeu Seya ofegante

- Seya... Seya, acorde Seya! – disse Saori enquanto sacudia pelos ombros o rapaz que estava adormecido e tendo um sonho muito estranho

- Seya? – perguntou receosa

- Sa-Saori!!!! – disse Seya levantando num pulo

A poltrona estava reclinada e por sorte dele, havia um casaco que o cobria do peito aos joelhos. Assim Saori não pôde perceber o quanto Seya estava tendo um "sonho bom".

Ao vê-la, o cavaleiro de pégaso ficou envergonhado e começou a ficar extremamente vermelho.

- "Foi tudo um sonho!! Droga!!" O... que você queria comigo??

- Nada Seya, é que você estava com uma cara estranha enquanto dormia...

- ... Todos estão dormindo? – perguntou Seya ao notar o silencio da aeronave

- Sim, todos acabaram dormindo menos Shiryu... ele está muito estranho...

- Falou comigo, Saori? – perguntou Shiryu

- Hã... notamos que você está muito calado... – respondeu a deusa Athena

- Ah... não é nada, podem descansar... estarei bem...

O dragão estava muito aflito, pois temia por sua vida. Agora ele tinha uma família para zelar e não podia morrer facilmente.

- "Droga, nunca me senti assim antes... o que será que eu tenho? Preciso me concentrar, só vamos buscar uma caixa! Não temos que enfrentar ninguém... será mesmo? Não sei... que saco..."

- Relaxa Shiryu... – disse Hyoga – pare de balançar a perna... – resmungou

- Desculpe...

Então, alguns minutos depois, ouve-se risinhos vindos das duas últimas poltronas.

_- Shun, pára!!! _– cochichou June

- _Não estou fazendo nada... _– respondeu Shun sorrindo – _só estou querendo alisar a sua barriga..._

_- Shun!!!_

_- Todos estão dormindo!! – _contestou Shun com um tom malicioso na voz

- Shun, June, querem parar com isso?! – reclamou Ikki que estava sozinho na poltrona da frente

Seya deu uma risada e soltou uma das suas piadas.

- E pensar que há alguns anos, nós duvidávamos da sexualidade dele!!! – disse gargalhando fazendo Shun ficar sério.

Ikki se levantou e foi em direção da poltrona em que Seya estava sentado.

- Seya, o que você disse? – perguntou Ikki com raiva e em defesa do irmão

- N-naada... não falei absolutamente nada...

- Acho bom mesmo... e dê um jeito no volume de suas calças... vai assustar a Saori!

Saori fica vermelha diante dessa situação e Seya puxa o cobertor.

- B-bom, vou ver se há algum e-mail de Pandora... – disse Saori puxando o laptop

- Pode acessar a internet no avião? – perguntou Shun debruçado no encosto da poltrona da frente

- Sim, pode! Já conectei!!

- Ah, no meu computador demora séculos para acessar a internet... – resmungou Ikki

- Só o seu? – comentou Shiryu

- Meu acesso é a cabo... – disse Hyoga

- Eu não tenho computador... – finalizou Seya

- Tem uma mensagem de Pandora! – disse Saori – _"Athena, os rumores que você estaria chegando aqui na Macedônia se espalhou e o Hotel decidiu fazer uma incrível festa para comemorar a sua chegada. Espero que tenham trazido roupas apropriadas. Ah, quase esquecia! Avise ao Seya que Marin está aqui junto com Aiória. Eles já ficaram sabendo do desaparecimento da caixa. Espero que você chegue logo, Pandora."._ essa não... e eu que queria tanto ser discreta...

- Parece que vamos a uma festa!!! – disse Seya

- Seya, não seja idiota! Será que não percebe? Se Marin e Aiória já estão sabendo, significa que o santuário inteiro já sabe! – disse Ikki

- E se o santuário já sabe, daqui a pouco Asgard vai saber também, e etc... – disse Hyoga

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – gritou Tatsume – FURACÃO!!!! PROTEJAM-SE!!!!

- Turbulência, você quis dizer? – perguntou Shun

- Isso, turbulência... – respondeu Tatsume

- AAAAAAHHHH IKKIIIIII!!!! – gritou Shun – JUNEE!!!!

Continua...

_No próximo capítulo... (a coisa vai esquentar! Hehehe)_

_- Ikki... – disse uma voz feminina_

_- Pandora? O que faz aqui?_

_Pandora senta na cama e demora a falar. Aquele silencio estava irritando mais ainda o estourado cavaleiro._

_- Ikki eu queria conversar sobre a forma que você me tratou hoje... eu não queria que o que aconteceu há três anos interferisse no nosso relacionamento..._

_- Eu queria poder te ajudar..._

_Pandora se aproxima do cavaleiro como se esperasse um abraço dele. Ikki a olhou nos olhos e lembrou de tudo de bom que haviam passado juntos. Ele se sentia bem perto dela... num impulso, Ikki a toma nos braços e a beija calorosamente. As suas mãos ásperas..._

Ficou curiosa (o) ? hehehe... D


	7. Emotions

Nota: Gente, aqui eu só queria dizer que quando escrevi esse capitulo (faz um tempinho) eu não fazia idéia da real historia da Pandora, nem a sua personalidade (tampouco que ela morria). Então eu acho que ela vai estar um pouco mudada... " Espero que vocês não me esfaqueiem ou me coloquem em frente ao pelotão de fuzilamento por causa disso!!! P

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 06 – Emotions...

Apesar da turbulência, eles conseguiram pousar bem na Macedônia e logo chegaram ao hotel de cinco estrelas que Saori escolheu cuidadosamente para todos ficarem bem confortáveis. Pandora os recebeu na porta do hotel, assim como combinado.

Ikki, estourado como sempre, já foi logo a chamando de irresponsável.

- Cavaleiro de fênix, eu exijo mais respeito! Você não estava lá para me dizer isso!

- Mas como você pode ter deixado que roubassem a caixa?

- Ikki, chega! – ordenou Saori

- Mantenho a minha opinião e você não vai me calar. Por favor, onde é o meu quarto?

- Ora, como se atreve a falar assim com a deusa Athena?! Peça perdão!!! – ordenou Tatsume

Ikki ia responder, mas o ignorou e deu as costas.

Já em seu quarto, Ikki estava sentado em sua cama com a cabeça baixa. Ele nos últimos dias não estava nada bem e, para completar, surge aquela amazona que o tirou do serio.

- "Quem é ela? Como ela consegue dar o golpe fantasma?!"

Quanto mais pensava, mais aflito ele ficava. Até que ele ouviu batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar!

- Ikki... – disse uma voz feminina

- Pandora? O que faz aqui?

Enquanto isso, Seya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga estavam num só quarto experimentando os smokings oferecidos por Saori.

- Adorei este com a faixa e a gravata vinho! – disse Seya

- Ficou muito bom em você, Seya! – elogiou Shiryu – gostei dessa gravata verde...

- E eu adorei essa gravata grafite! – disse Hyoga

- Odeio gravata borboleta! – chiou Shun – e não tem uma cor mais alegre?

Seya gargalhou.

- Você adora coisas alegres, não é Shun?! – perguntou gargalhando

- Senhor, sinto informar, mas é recomendável... você sabe, não se usa smoking sem ser preto! Digo... pode-se usar, mas é menos elegante! Recomendaria usar o smoking preto com a faixa e gravata azul-marinho! – recomendou o alfaiate

- Tudo bem... mas e o Ikki? – perguntou Shun

No quarto de Ikki...

- Você não vai ver a sua roupa? – perguntou Pandora

- Foi para isso que você veio aqui?

- Na verdade não... precisamos conversar...

- O que você quiser...

Pandora senta na cama e demora a falar. Aquele silencio estava irritando mais ainda o estourado cavaleiro.

- Ikki eu queria conversar sobre a forma que você me tratou hoje... eu não queria que o que aconteceu há três anos interferisse no nosso relacionamento...

- Não está interferindo... não sei se você notou, mas eu sou assim com todo mundo!

- Não, você não é, Ikki! – disse Pandora alterando a voz – e eu sei quando algo está te incomodando! Eu conheço você! Você parece perturbado...

- Realmente... estão acontecendo coisas estranhas comigo... – disse Ikki – mas não sei se deveria te contar...

- Eu queria poder te ajudar...

Pandora se aproxima do cavaleiro como se esperasse um abraço dele. Ikki a olhou nos olhos e lembrou de tudo de bom que haviam passado juntos. Ele se sentia bem perto dela... num impulso, Ikki a toma nos braços e a beija calorosamente. As suas mãos ásperas e calejadas percorrem pela cintura dela e desde para um local "mais impróprio".

- Senti saudades... – sussurrou antes de ter seu vestido aberto

Ikki nada respondeu e terminou de abrir o vestido de Pandora fazendo-o deslizar pelo corpo dela e cair totalmente no chão. Ele a conduziu até a cama e deitou sobre ela. Ele agora a enchia de beijos por todo o corpo, as suas mãos deslizavam em sua cintura, pernas e seus lábios nos seios fazendo Pandora ser dominada por um intenso prazer.

Saori estava com os garotos no quarto de Seya.

- Ikki está demorando muito! – disse Saori

- Ele ainda não provou o smoking... – disse Seya enquanto ajeitava a gravata

Saori sorri ao ver a inexperiência de Seya com a gravata.

- Ainda não está certo. Veja como tem que ser... – disse enquanto puxava a gravata um pouco mais para a direita.

Seya não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho que tivera no avião e aquela proximidade de Saori o fez ficar um pouco corado.

- Ei, está ficando vermelho, japonês?! – brincou Hyoga – amarelo com vermelho dá laranja!

Todos os japoneses do recinto não viram a mínima graça na piada de Hyoga.

- Bom... – pigarreou – deixe-me ver essa gravata... – disse Hyoga

após aproximadamente vinte minutos, Ikki e Pandora estavam espojados na cama, ambos exaustos.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- O que foi isso que aconteceu agora?

- ... pensei que você soubesse! – brincou

- Não brinque agora... eu não planejava que isso acontecesse...

- Então por que cedeu?

- Por que você me beijou?!

Ikki se calou. Agora os dois haviam feito perguntas sem respostas.

- Eu te beijei... por impulso... – respondeu Ikki

- Eu cedi... por impulso! Ikki, a gente passou por muita coisa e o que sentíamos um pelo outro foi muito intenso... mas...

- As coisas mudaram... é, eu sei onde você quer chegar... esse momento agora não passou de uma intensa paixão...

- É... mas foi bom! – riu Pandora

Ikki também sorriu.

- Só você pra me fazer sorrir...

- Por que? O que você tem?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso... céus! São 17:00! – disse Ikki

- A festa!! Meu deus!!! Tenho que ir!!! – disse Pandora se levantando rapidamente

- Ei... – disse Ikki sentando na cama

- O que foi?

- Adorei essa tarde...

Pandora sorriu e se vestiu. Agora, havia uma festa e ela nem tinha começado a se arrumar. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Ikki se jogou para trás na cama e suspirou fundo.

Continua...

_No próximo capítulo... (essa festa promete muito! Vai perder?)_

_- Sim, uma misteriosa amazona apareceu de repente... ele ficou muito abalado porque ela conhecia a técnica do Golpe Fantasma e... lhe pareceu muito familiar... – respondeu Saori_

_- ... Mas só quem conhecia essa técnica era o mestre dele e a sua filha, Esmeralda! _

_xxx_

_- Seya, soube que outras pessoas já estão procurando pela caixa. Pessoas muito mal intencionadas que dizem estar prestando serviços a deusa Hera! – disse Marin_

_- Deusa Hera?! Mas não é a..._

_xxx_

_- June está divina!!! – disse Shun_

_- Obrigada, Shun! – sorriu June agradecendo_

_- Pandora, você também está linda! – disse Hyoga_

_- Agora sim, a festa vai começar!! – disse Hyoga muito animado_


	8. Noite de Gala

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 07 – Noite de gala (parte um)

Logo depois que Pandora saiu do quarto de Ikki, Shun e os outros invadiram o quarto de Ikki com os smokings.

- Ikki, você não provou os smokings! A festa começará as 21:00!! – disse Shun

- Vocês não sabem bater na porta?! – perguntou Ikki irritado se cobrindo com o travesseiro

- Prefiro bater em pessoas... – disse Hyoga brincando como sempre

- Por que você tá pelado? – perguntou Seya – ah, deixa pra lá!!! Venha logo provar esse smoking!

- As garotas já estão se trocando! Vamos logo que já está tarde! – disse Shun

- O que vocês acham de eu prender meu cabelo para trás? – perguntou Shiryu

- Vai ficar mais elegante! – disse Shun – se vai!

- Vamos acabar com isso, venha Ikki! O que você acha desse aqui? – perguntou Seya

- Eu quero gravata e faixa pretas...

- Combina com você! – disse o alfaiate – esse aqui é do tamanho perfeito!

- Muito bem... é com este que vou ficar! Podem ir que eu vou me trocar... já são quase 18:00... – disse Ikki

- Cara, você passou a tarde toda trancado nesse quarto... como agüenta?

- Ah, foi muito mais divertido do que você pensa...

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Pandora...

- VOCÊ O QUE?! – perguntaram Saori e June

- É, isso mesmo que vocês ouviram... – disse Pandora

- Mas... como fica a situação de vocês? – perguntou Saori?

- Chegamos a conclusão que essa tarde não passou de um intenso desejo... afinal, o que sentíamos um pelo outro mudou muito...

- Então você não o ama? – perguntou Saori

- Não mais... – respondeu Pandora

- Que pena! Adorava você como cunhada! – brincou June – ele te contou sobre a amazona?

- Que amazona?! – perguntou Pandora assustada

- Sim, uma misteriosa amazona apareceu de repente... ele ficou muito abalado porque ela conhecia a técnica do Golpe Fantasma e... lhe pareceu muito familiar... – respondeu Saori

- ... Mas só quem conhecia essa técnica era o mestre dele e a sua filha, Esmeralda! – continuou June

- ... Que está morta... – completou Pandora – estranho, isso significa que alguém mais sabia dessa técnica...

- Sei lá... bom, vamos mudar de assunto! Tenho que tirar esses bobies do meu cabelo! – disse June

- Sim, é verdade! Vamos terminar de nos arrumar!

A festa estava extremamente elegante. Todos os convidados muito refinados e aparentavam ser muito ricos. Seya e Hyoga estavam sentados a mesa.

- Hyoga, você não me contou muito sobre a sua temporada na Sibéria! – disse Seya

- Muita coisa aconteceu...

Então Seya avistou um casal bem familiar! Ela com um belo vestido vermelho de alcinhas e aberto nas duas laterais que deixava as suas pernas a mostra. Ele, como não poderia ser diferente, de smoking.

- Marin!!! – disse Seya animado ao reencontrar a irmã

- Seya, como você está bonito! – disse Marin sorrindo

- É Seya, até parece um homem! – escarneceu Aiória

- Veja, lá vem Shiryu e Shun! – disse Hyoga

- Seya, não podemos esquecer do nosso propósito aqui... – disse Marin

- Propósito?

- Ah!! Já esqueceu?! – perguntou Marin com raiva

- Não!!! A caixa!!! Sim! Claro que não esqueci! O que tem?

- Seya, soube que outras pessoas já estão procurando pela caixa. Pessoas muito mal intencionadas que dizem estar prestando serviços a deusa Hera!

- Deusa Hera?! Mas não é a...

- Isso mesmo, acho que aquela doida está fazendo seguidores...

- Desculpem-me, mas a "doida" de quem estão falando é aquela amazona que atacou Ikki hoje pela manhã? – perguntou Shun

- Sim, essa mesma! – respondeu Seya – como eu já disse, ela às vezes afirmava ser a reencarnação da deusa Hera!

- Na verdade, ela não dizia ser a deusa Hera... – disse Aiória – nas poucas oportunidades que tive de conversar com ela, ela mencionou de certas mensagens...

- Está querendo dizer que ela recebe mensagens da deusa? – perguntou Hyoga

- Exato...

- Olhem lá vem o Ikki! – disse Shun

Ikki estava de chamar atenção. Seu smoking lhe caiu perfeitamente e ele estava muito charmoso, não podendo deixar de lado o seu porte esnobe que ajudou muito. As mulheres da festa não paravam de olha-lo, mas ele parecia não mostrar muita importância nelas.

- As garotas estão vindo... – disse Ikki tomando uma taça de champanhe

- Boa noite também! – cumprimentou Aiória

- Que seja... – respondeu Ikki

A primeira a descer foi Pandora. Ela estava vestindo um vestido longo de cor vinho e bem decotado. Por seus braços uma enxarpe de seda vermelha e no pescoço um belíssimo colar de rubis. Usava uma fivela discreta no cabelo, prendendo apenas parte pele para trás e deixando o restante solto.

A segunda a aparecer nas escadarias foi June que estava usando um vestido verde-musgo sem alças. Seu colar era de pérolas (emprestado por Saori, pois a garota não tinha muitas condições de ter um colar assim). Usava luvas brancas até o cotovelo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e mais encaracolados.

A ultima, como não poderia ser diferente, era a homenageada da festa. Saori estava linda, com um vestido tubinho azul escuro (discretamente brilhoso). Em seu pescoço um lindo colar de diamantes e luvas brancas também até o cotovelo. Seu cabelo solto e normal, sem nada.

- Saori... está... linda... – disse Seya para Marin

- Está sim... – sorriu Marin

- June está divina!!! – disse Shun

- Obrigada, Shun! – sorriu June agradecendo

- Pandora, você também está linda! – disse Hyoga

- Agora sim, a festa vai começar!! – disse Hyoga muito animado

Continua...

No próximo capítulo...

_- "Muito bem, Ikki, você está sozinho de novo... é sempre assim, eu espanto as pessoas..." – pensou dando um gole na sua dose dupla de uísque._

_xxx_

_- Tudo bem, vou direto ao ponto... Seya, eu te trouxe aqui para dizer que... eu... te amo..._

_- O... que você disse? – perguntou Seya incrédulo_

_Os dois ficaram um pouco em silencio. Segundos depois, Saori quebra o silencio cochichando algo no ouvido de Seya que o deixou arrepiado._

_- Vamos ao meu quarto..._


	9. Noite de Gala II

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 08 – Noite de gala (parte 2)

Muito bem, não podemos descansar só porque estamos numa festa... – disse Saori sentada a mesa junto com os cavaleiros

- Dá um tempo... – resmungou Ikki – começaremos amanhã, todos estão cansados...

- Não Ikki, não podemos perder tempo! – disse Shun

- Vai adiantar começarmos agora? Depois dessa festa todos irão querer dormir! Eu vou querer dormir! Pandora, você tem pelo menos alguma pista de onde começarmos? – contestou Ikki

Pandora se calou, mas logo quebrou o silêncio.

- O mar negro... esqueceu?

- Ah, ótimo! – ironizou – vamos gente! Vamos pegar nossas roupas de mergulho! Temos um trabalho a fazer! A "senhorita–deusa–Athena" está mandando!

- Ikki, você bebeu demais... – disse Shun tentando tomar o copo das mãos do arrogante cavaleiro

- Não Shun, eu nem comecei!

- Ikki, o que deu em você? – perguntou Pandora – por que você está assim?

- Eu acho melhor não falarmos mais sobre esse assunto... bom, eu quero dançar! A boate fica ali, quem vem comigo? – perguntou Saori olhando para Seya

- B-bom... eu iria, mas... não sou muito bom em...

Antes que Seya completasse sua fala, Saori saiu puxando ele pelo salão até chegaram à boate.

- June, você quer que eu coloque alguma bebida para você? – perguntou Shun

- Eu vou com você, Shun! Vamos ao bar! – disse June

Hyoga e Shiryu saíram também. Marin e Aiória foram passear pelos jardins do hotel. E mais uma vez, Ikki ficou sozinho. Aparentemente ele não ligava para isso, até gostava de ficar só. Mas algo o incomodava... ele estava farto de ser o chato, anti-social grosseiro.

"Muito bem, Ikki, você está sozinho de novo... é sempre assim, eu espanto as pessoas..." – pensou dando um gole na sua dose dupla de uísque.

Saori acabou levando Seiya para um lugar escondido no jardim. Seiya não havia entendido porque que eles estavam demorando tanto para chegarem na boate... tolo.

- A boate é tão longe assim? – perguntou Seiya confuso

Saori sorriu e percebeu que Seiya não havia mudado nada, sempre o mesmo cavaleiro bobão. Ela tinha planos que não eram dançar e parecia que ele não enxergava isso.

- O que foi? Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou também sorrindo

- Seiya... a boate fica do outro lado do hotel, se é que você não percebeu, passamos por ela há uns 5 minutos...

- O que! Aquela era a boate? Por que não entramos?

- Porque eu não queria dançar...

Seiya ficou sério.

- Eu... não consigo entender as mulheres... – disse Seiya fazendo Saori sorrir mais uma vez

- É algo que eu preciso te dizer... desde aquele dia que você me salvou no penhasco, há mais ou menos 6 anos...

- Ah, nem me lembre daquele dia! – sorriu – tenho uma cicatriz no peito por causa da queda...

- Não é de cicatrizes que eu quero falar! – disse Saori num tom de voz imperativo – quero dizer... eu tentei te beijar aquele dia, mas Shina não deixou...

- Você tentou me beijar! – estranhou Seiya – mas por que!

- Porque... naquele dia eu me dei conta do que sentia por você... eu sei que não fui muito gentil com você na infância, mas desculpe-me, eu era tão pequena, não sabia o quanto era errado...

- Saori, não precisa pedir desculpa pelo o que você fazia com 6 anos de idade... – sorriu Seiya

- Tudo bem, vou direto ao ponto... Seiya, eu te trouxe aqui para dizer que... eu... te amo...

Seya demorou uns dois segundos para entender o que Saori havia falado. A deusa Athena, poderosa, soberana, apaixona por um simples cavaleiro? Não, aquilo era demais para ele, não conseguia acreditar.

- O... que você disse? – perguntou Seiya incrédulo. Essa reação fez Saori se sentir insegura e começou a pensar que estava cometendo uma burrice. "Seya não me ama... Saori, sua besta!" pensou antes de ter seu olhos tomados por lágrimas.

- Eu... ai meu deus, não era para eu estar dizendo isso... eu acho melhor voltarmos para a festa, desculpe-me Seya, eu sempre pensei que você também... esquece! Vamos voltar... – disse Saori querendo sair do local, mas Seya rapidamente a segurou pelo braço.

- Me desculpe, mas é que eu quero ouvir de novo, só para ver se eu entendi direito...

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo Seya! Estou envergonhada...

- Não estou fazendo nada! É que... eu... ouvir aquilo pra mim foi como... – disse Seya puxando Saori para perto dele – foi como estar no paraíso... eu sempre te amei muito, Saori... se não eu não teria arriscado tantas vezes a minha vida para te salvar... – e a beijou

- Não Aiória, aqui não! – sorriu Marin – você quer parar com... tira essa mão daí!

- Marin, não tem ninguém aqui! – sorriu Aiória maliciosamente

- Pode ter, alguém pode nos ver! – sorriu Marin, até que foi andando para trás e esbarrou em alguma coisa... ou seria alguém?

- Saori! Seya! – disse Marin assustada

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntaram os quatro de uma só vez

- Eu vim trazer minha namorada para passear no jardim do hotel, mas... enquanto a vocês? Eu vi o beijo... – disse num tom brincalhão fazendo Saori e Seya ficarem corados

- Aiória, eles devem ter muito a conversar... vamos deixa-los! – disse Marin

- É o jeito, não é? – disse enquanto os dois se afastavam cada vez mais – sabe... por que não vamos ao nosso quarto?

- Aiória... – as vozes foram cada vez ficando mais abafadas e distantes

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silencio. Segundos depois, Saori quebra o silencio cochichando algo no ouvido de Seya que o deixou arrepiado.

- Vamos ao meu quarto...

Continua...


	10. Capitulo 9

Ei! " Desculpem-me por abandonar essa fic por tanto tempo, mas é que eu havia decidido reescreve-la.

**No entanto, não tenho tempo pra isso e cada vez mais aparecem fics novas pra fazer.**

**Mas resolvi continuar postando essa Fic... lembrando que essa é minha primeira fic CDZ, então não me atirem pedras... u.u**

Fragmentos da Memória

Cap 09 – Invasão na festa

Ikki estava sozinho e cada vez bebendo mais. Ninguém havia voltado a mesa, nem mesmo Pandora. Mas que motivos ela teria para ir para a mesa de um cara tão mau-humorado? Bobagem, ele não ligava mesmo para o que pensassem dele...

"Droga, ninguém me faz companhia! Que saco..."

Shun senta a mesa.

"Irmão, você está muito sozinho... porque não se junta aos demais? Todos estão conversando menos você..."

"Me deixa em paz... todos estavam na mesa e saíram porque quiseram!"

"Ikki... acho melhor você parar de beber se não quiser estragar a festa!"

Foi quando ouviram uma movimentação estranha e uns gritos de socorro.

"O que foi isso!" – perguntou Shun

"Isso rapazes! Levem tudo o que puderem!"

"Essa voz..." – disse Ikki – "você de novo! Como chegou aqui!"

"Ora, ora!" – disse Rubi – "veja só quem está aqui! Não foi muito difícil achar vocês, cavaleiros idiotas de bronze!"

"Quem é você!" – perguntou Shiryu

"Ah Ikki, não seja mal criado... não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos!" – sorriu sarcasticamente

"O que você quer!" perguntou Ikki grosseiramente

"Antes deixe me apresentar. Eu sou Rubi, de Mariposa! Pra quem não sabe... Casulo da Mariposa!" – disse emanado seu golpe onde todos os que estavam na festa ficaram envoltos a um casulo

O calor que o cosmo de Ikki emanava junto ao seu ódio pela aquela mulher fez com que o casulo se fragmentasse e o soltasse.

"Como conseguiu se livrar do meu casulo!" – perguntou Rubi com raiva

"Quer ajuda, meu amor?" – disse uma voz masculina conhecida

Quando Ikki viu, não pôde acreditar. Era Jabu, o cavaleiro de Unicórnio que havia desaparecido.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Saori...

"Sua suíte presidencial é muito bonita!" – disse Seiya vasculhando o quarto

"Seiya... não foi para isso que eu trouxe você aqui..." – disse Saori provocante

"Certo... mostre-me para que veio, então!"

Saori tirou as luvas e beijou Seiya, empurrando-o na cama em seguida. Virou-se de costas e pediu para que Seiya abrisse o zíper de seu vestido.

"Saori... você tem certeza disso?" perguntou Seiya

"Não estrague esse clima, sei bem o que estou fazendo... esperei muito por isso!"

Com essa resposta, Seiya calou-se imediatamente e obedeceu Saori abrindo o zíper por completo. Como o vestido era justo, ele teve que puxa-lo até que caísse no chão revelando o corpo esbelto e esguio de Saori, agora bem mais desenvolvido do que era desde a última vez que ele havia visto. Ao tirar todo o vestido, se virou para Seiya que estava maravilhado. Restou apenas uma minúscula peça de cor turquesa, a calcinha.

Seiya puxou Saori pela cintura fazendo-a cair deitada na cama. Ele agora tinha o domínio da situação enquanto a beijava compulsivamente.

"Seiya, eu quero vê-lo..." – disse Saori tirando o paletó dele

Seiya rapidamente livrou-se do smoking revelando o seu corpo para Saori. Agora estava mais forte, mais dividido e com cicatrizes, assim como já se esperava.

Ao vê-lo sem roupa, ela fica com vergonha, mas agora não era mais a hora de voltar atrás. Havia tomado uma decisão e agora iria até o fim.

Seiya deitou sobre Saori e tirou o resto de roupa que ainda havia ficado nela. Logo começou a enche-la de beijos, por todo o corpo e ela foi se entregando cada vez mais e soltando alguns tímidos gemidos enquanto ele beijava seus seios e sua barriga.

Enquanto isso, no salão de festa, Ikki se revolta ao ver que Jabu agora havia mudado de lado, estava defendendo o mau e fica revoltado com o traidor.

"Jabu! Então você resolveu mostrar quem era!" – perguntou Ikki com ódio

Logo, Shiryu conseguiu se livrar do casulo.

"Jabu, o que faz aqui!" – perguntou se levantando com uma certa dificuldade

"Estava cansado de estar no banco de reservas da "Senhorita Saori Athena"... resolvi apoiar uma deusa de verdade! A deusa Hera!" – respondeu Jabu

"Muito bem, Jabu! Agora mostre o verdadeiro poder esquecido do Unicórnio!" – ordenou Rubi

"Agora mesmo!" – grito jabu partindo para cima dos dois cavaleiros.

Ikki avistou Rubi e alguns capangas fugindo e viu também que Hyoga e Shun saíram do casulo.

"Pelo menos não saí com asas..." – disse Shun olhando para as costas

Jabu deu uma gargalhada.

"Sério! Você não lamenta por isso!" – perguntou Jabu gargalhando quando foi atingido violentamente por Ikki.

Logo todos os cavaleiros invocaram suas armaduras.

"Ikki, vá atrás dela, pode deixa-lo conosco!" – disse Shun

Ikki concordou e em seguida foi atrás da amazona.

"Você não me escapa dessa vez!" – pensou Ikki enquanto corria atrás dela. A armadura o deixava dez vezes mais rápido...

Continua...


End file.
